Fucking Nowhere
Fucking Nowhere (La Dracu De Nicăieri) is a third world country on Earth. It is the only place in the world where your opinions are valid. No one is quite sure where it is located, as it seems to change location every few minutes. The official language is Romanian. They do not use the metric system and the currency is yen. The climate is awful, with it being always uncomfortably humid. The capital is Nu Exista, and is the only sign of a civilization in this country. The population is 45 million, although it is unlikely you will even see a single one unless you´re getting murder, which happens quite a bit. You cannot immagrate/vist Fucking Nowhere, because it physically impossible to do this. People who live in Fucking Nowhere are called Fucking Nobody. Info Fucking Nowhere was founded in 1975, after several people where unhappy with the current state of the world. After a few infant sacrifices and lots of Black Magic, a rather large island was spawned, and they all fled towards it. Of course, when you make a country out of dead babies and black people´s mind jizz, you are bound to get some weird as fuck shit. The wildlife was like if you let a 45 year old japanese dude who buys used panties online take a toilet full of LSD. Because of this, it was very hard to find a suitable place to live because all the animals were fucking nuts. Of course, it ended up being completely fine because most people that live in Fucking Nowhere would fit just right in with these abominations of nature. Due these circumstances, a good majority of people living in Fucking Nowhere live in the wild and can´t actually speak any recognizable language, instead communicating in grunts, moans, squeaks and autistic squealing. Those who do speak a language, and ''seem ''to be functioning members of society, are just as degenerate the ones that live in a house made of mud and twigs. The only allowed religion in Fucking Nowhere is Furanism, which is basically the belief that fursonas (the thing shitty ocs that furries make) are real and are the embodiment of the spirits of past family members. These things are known as Temple Spirits. According to Furanism, there are two ways to summon Temple Spirits. The first way is to dress up as the one that symbolizes the family you belong to. The other way is to make a statue/doll/fursuit of the Temple Spirit you want to summon. There is no education in Fucking Nowhere. All children that hit the age of 6 are just thrown into the forest to fend for themselves, which would explain the high amount of autism in Fucking Nowhere. When the child hits 26, the village elder will chase down the person and beat the faggot out of them with a huge stick. This ensures that the person will reproduce to spread the autism. After successfully mating, the person will have to fight a landshark to prove their worth. After winning, the person will be sent to explore the world. Although Fucking Nowhere has a official currency, it is useless since everything is free. However, people still have to buy house and pay taxes, so I guess that is not so true. The internet speed in Fucking Nowhere is unbelievably fast, so fast that you can torrent 56 Gigabytes of Cheese Pizza in 30 minutes. Other than that, the technology in Fucking Nowhere is the equivalent of the entire continent of Africa. There are cars though, so that´s nice. Pretty much everybody in Fucking Nowhere is closely related, so there is more incest than a southern family reunion. The amount of genetic problems in the entire population would make a doctor faint. According to one study, at least 1 in 3 people living in Fucking Nowhere has either autism, Down Syndrome , or both. Another study claims that 100% of those living in Fucking Nobody have some form of mental retardation. This may seem far-fetched or even fake, but if you spend any amount of time around Fucking Nobody, you will defiantly feel the autism crawling through your skin. Oddly enough, The Gay seems to nowhere to be found. Some doctors have theorized that this is because the sheer amount of autism in a single person form Fucking Nowhere is so potent that The Gay cannot even survive for a minute. '''TL;DR '''Fucking Nowhere is one big special ed class. Gallery INq9X10.jpg|A man in Nu Exista Ahahaha.jpg|A couple from Fucking Nowhere Ayylmao.jpg|The only place you will find aliens that are not Mexican is Fucking Nowhere. Ohmy.jpg|A normal citizen in Fucking Nowhere Feer.jpg|Fucking Nobody usually have the trait of webbed feet. Nicebug.jpg|A woman dressing up as a Temple Spirit. Fff.jpg|Yes, this an actual animal in Fucking Nowhere. Yes, it´s actually smarter than the entire population of Fucking Nowhere. What did you expect? Fixx.jpg|A man who escaped from a forest in Fucking Nowhere destroying a hospital. Humandeer.jpg|Children in Fucking Nowhere sometimes turn into deer and vice versa. This due to the large amount of autism in Fucking Nowhere. Flower.png|Even the plants in Fucking Nowhere are creepy Neko.jpg|Another couple in Fucking Nowhere YV6wugW.jpg|The only insects found in Fucking Nowhere are giant af moths. Finalfight.jpg|A young boy summoning Temple Spirits Doloni.jpg|Doloni, a popular pet in Fucking Nowhere Category:Locations Category:Fake Countries Category:Long Articles